About Broken Records And So On
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: 'You don't annoy me, you bring joy to me' After Sonic yelled Amy, he tries to apologize, but she is fed up of his lies. Little bit does she know, that he has a trick on his sleeve. SonAmy


**_About Broken Records And So On._**

**_Sonamy_**

* * *

**_Amy's House, her bedroom_**

Amy woke up in a pink bed, that was right nex to a window. She looked at it sadly.

''There is nothing to do today, I can't ask Sonic for a date – not after yesterday'' she sobbed softly. The memories flew past her brain. If it was yesterday, it would feel like a butterfly fling on top of her. Sadly, right now, it felt like a bullet stuck on her brain.

_Flashback._

_Amy Rose was chasing after Sonic The Hedgehog, the famous hero of Mobius. He was running at a normal speed, so she could catch up. _

''_Soooooonikku!'' screamed Amy with her pitched voice. He didn't answer – he kept running._

''_Soonikku! Lets go on a date! I want to go to the Twinkle Park! What do you say? Wanna go out with me?'' Sonic suddenly stopped, making Amy trip over and fall. Sonic didn't pick her up though._

''_NO! Amy Rose! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! LEAVE ME AND STOP CHASING ME! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!'' screamed Sonic ''Sometimes, I really wish you weren't in the team!''_

''_B-But S-Sonic…'' sobbed Amy with tears falling down her cheeks._

''_No buts Amy! LEAVE NOW!'' screamed Sonic, dashing off. _

_Amy cried silently, burying herself in her knees. Minutes later, she went home, and kept crying the rest of the afternoon._

_End of the Flashback._

''He was so rude yesterday… I wanted to ask him for a date… to a-ask him to go with me to the dance in the Chao Garden'' she sobbed more ''I will be alone at the dance. How pathetic I am'' she woke up and picked up the nice dress the bought a day ago. How expensive it was, and how much would it cost to her to get the money back. She sighed.

**_With Sonic, in Tail's workshop garden._**

''That you did WHAT?'' screamed Tails at the top of his lungs.

''Yeah buddy, I know it was rude, but I couldn't bottle it up'' said Sonic with his head hung low.

''Man, if Amy didn't even hit you with her hammer, then you made a huge mistake. You love her ,man – you can't keep it forever. She will give up eventually, and the only thing you do with this is make that day come nearer! You need to apologize before it is too late''

''I know, I know. Even Knucklehead is better than me'' said Sonic with his head lower now.

''Apologize to her in the Chao Garden. If you see her…'' said Tails, entering the workshop to fix the Tornado X.

_**Amy's House ,before the dance.**_

Amy was getting ready with at home. She was wearing a violet knee-length dress without sleeves and a big black bow at her waist. She put on her white heels and brushed her quills. Her eyes shone at the sight of herself in the dance, with this beautiful dress. Her quills reached now her mid-back and that reminded her of the fact that she had been chasing Sonic for years now. But that would be the past after this night. Amy heard the doorbell. It was Cream.

She was standing at the doorway wearing a little lime dress with a big orange bow on her head. For the look Cream was giving Amy, she knew Amy had been crying.

''Amy? Are you alright? '' said Cream holding her best friend's hand with her paw. Amy simply sighed.

''Let's get going Cream. It is late'' said Amy turning to Cream, giving her a false warm smile. Cream widened her eyes at her friend's face expression. She didn't even look at her false smile she simply looked at her eyes,

They were dull.

**_Chao Garden, at the dance,_**

''Well, the party is nice, isn't it Rouge?'' said Knuckles at her girlfriend.

''You took me to a nice place at least. I didn't ask for so much more'' said Rouge with a smile at her beloved Knuckles. He blushed – you couldn't see that every day.

''Hey guys! Have you seen Amy?'' out of nowhere appeared Sonic.

''She is at the border of the cliff. She was staring at nothing , I got scared when I first saw her!'' said Rouge in a worried tone. Sonic dashed out of there.

When he arrived to the cliff, he saw the most beautiful sight that a male-hedgehog would ever wish for.

The moon shone brilliantly, making the stunning stars as if they were off, like candles in a windy day. The moon was huge. There were lots of trees, illuminated by the moon's light. But Sonic wasn't staring at any of that, he was staring at the beautiful lady he was getting nearer to.

''What do you want Sonic? I know I am annoying, I'd rather be alone now'' said Amy without turning to look at Sonic.

''Woah, how did you know I was here?'' said a stunned Sonic. Sonic shook his head.

''Look Amy, I want to say tha-''

''I am not going to forgive you this time Sonic'' said Amy in an angry voice. It sounded more like a warning.

''Why? Amy, I am deeply sorry'' said Sonic. He put on a sad face.

''You always say that. You are like a broken record, you repeat the same things over and over, but you are never serious. This time, I am the one that is serious'' Sonic never saw this side of Amy. She turned around ''Always saying that you will make it up to me, but you do the opposite – break my heart. A little piece of my heart shatters in each runaway of yours from me. Right now, the only one that was holding for dear life fell in a hole of loneliness Sonic'' Amy took a deep breath – what a long speech.

'She is serious – any female hedgehog has been this serious with me. And deep' thought Sonic.

''Please, give me another chance!'' begged Sonic. Sonic begging? Ha! Even if you paid him he wouldn't beg.

But this time, it was different.

'' There aren't chances for you anymore, Sonic'' Sonic looked at her eyes. The ones that were once full of life and happiness were replaced by a dull emerald color ''I'm leaving Sonic. Goodbye Sonic. Don't let a girl fall in love with you. It would be horrible for her'' and she walked out of the party silently. Tears got out from Sonic's eyes.

He lost her.

* * *

**_The next day, Amy's House._**

Amy woke up in a rainy day. She was hoping that she was going to feel better after last night, but she felt worse that before. She got out from her warm bed to the cold kitchen. It was pouring outside.

''I hope anyone gets out with this weather'' though Amy. She sighed meanwhile she prepared some coffee for herself. She heard a faint knock on the door.

''Who is it?'' said Amy.

''Ames! It's me!'' Amy gasped. What the…? Amy opened the door to a shivering hedgehog. He didn't get into the house. Instead, he grinned and took out a bunch of red and silver roses, messed together in a bunch. She smiled, and then frowned.

''What are you doing here?'' Sonic sighed.

''You told me that I never wanted to make up to you any mistake I made'' Sonic shivered a bit '' so, I got out in this damned rain and went to the cliff to get ya' some flowers. I am deeply sorry… '' Sonic seemed to be sad. This time Sonic meant his words.

Amy believed him this time. No way in world would Sonic The Hedgehog get out in the rain for something ordinary. She smiled.

''Come inside'' Amy led him inside and when she closed the door, Sonic instantly hugged Amy. Maybe too hard.

''Sonic!''

''Do you know now how did I felt when you hugged me?'' Sonic smiled in her neck.

''Chocked?'' Amy chuckled.

''Nope, with butterflies in the stomach'' Sonic smiled sweetly at Amy as he put his forehead on hers. Amy giggled.

''I guess you are right. But, if I annoy you so much, why are you hugging me?''

''You don't annoy me. You bring joy to me'' whispered Sonic.

''What?'' said she in a soft voice.

Before she could say anything else, his lips found hers. Amy's eyes widened, but she closed them afterwards and kissed him back. He loved how she tasted like strawberries, and she loved his peppermint scent. His tongue touched Amy's lower lip, asking for permission, and she opened her mouth gladly, letting his tongue touch hers. The next thing she knew, his arms were supporting her, holding her legs in his waist. Something beeped in the kitchen, which made Amy and Sonic separate from each other and then Sonic dropped Amy to her feet. She remembered the coffee that she was preparing before Sonic came to her house. She dashed to her kitchen and got the coffee.

''Could I…?'' tried to ask Sonic. He was still amazed for the kiss they had just a moment ago.

''Sure'' Amy handed him a cup of coffee.

They spent the rainy morning together, followed of a sunny afternoon in which Sonic took Amy, at the end, on a date.

But that's another story

* * *

Well, how was it? My first fanfic ever, and it is a Sonamy! It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, though. If there are any spelling mistakes, I am sorry ( I'm Spanish, so it is not so easy) Well, R&R, and if you want a sequel, tell me.

If you are smart, you might know I don't own any of the characters I have used in this fanfic. Freezie says goodbye here. Bye!


End file.
